gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale
This Page is created by Golden8King. Paper Mario: A Star Scissors Tale is an upcoming rpg for Wii U developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. It's the fifth installment in the Paper Mario series and will return to the gameplay of the first two Paper Mario titles. 'Gameplay' The player, as always, controls mainly Mario. As our beloved "plumber", the player travels a world that seems to be made out solely of stages and paper. On his journey, Mario is assisted on numerous occassions by his partners and other NPC characters. Partners, as in the first two games, can be used in battles (one at a time) but also have special abilities to, for example, activate far away switches or help Mario over a gap. While the first two titles had a hub the player would return again and again, this game won't as Mario must travel the world and reunite the cut parts of the world. Each "part" will have some form of a hub where Mario will find Toad Houses, Item Shops etc. Outside of these hubs, Mario may meet up with enemies. Most of them will rush up to Mario in hopes of landing a direct attack. However, Mario, once again, may use his hammer, partner of jump ability to land the first hit. During battle, Mario and his partner will always have the first turn. Mario may choose between "Jump", "Hammer", "Items", "Escape" and "Switch Partner". Jump includes the BP-free basic jump as well as many BP-requiring jumps. The same goes for the Hammer. Escape costs a lot of money now so it may not always be as smart as it's used to be. The Partner may choose between "Attack" which includes many different moves, Items, Escape and Switch Partner. Badges also return. Badges can be bought in Item Shops or may be found in dungeons or levels. In order to increase the amount of Hit Points, Badge Points or Battle Points, Mario needs to collect 100 Star Points or buy a Star Bag which has 50 Star Points each. 'Story' 'Prologue: Return of the Stars' The game begins with Grand Master Lumino telling his grand-daughter Lumina the tale of the Star Kingdom: : "Once upon a time, there was a kingdom in the stars. The kingdom had no wars, no diseases and no evil beings. The people worshipped the stars whom they believed to be the cause of the peace in the land. They imagined the stars to be very powerful beings that would grant wishes to the ones that would touch them. However, over generations, beings rose up to take the Stars for themselves and use their powers for their own private gain. One of these beings was a very powerful wizard, the dark sorcerer '''Wizz-Witt'. Using all the powers he had, he created the infamous Star Scissors, a magical weapon that is said to be able to cut anything into pieces. With this weapon, Wizz-Witt planned to cut the Stars out of the sky but was luckily captured and put on trial for his plans. The evil wizard was transformed into the form a hat while the Star Scissors were hid deep within the kingdom. In order to keep others from trying to get the Star Scissors, the members of the Star Council used their power to darken the skies and seal themselves, the kingdom and the Star Scissors within an orb that was to become a planet. And that's the tale of how the Star Kingdom fell and the Stars perished ..."'' At the same time only the surface, Parakarry delivered a Royal Letter to the Mario Bros. Mario opened the letter which turned out to be an invitation to a picnic in the Royal Gardens from Princess Peach. As Luigi was impossible to be woken up, Mario went alone. He soon reached the Royal Gardens and had a piece of chocolate cake when Bowser in his Clown Car, alongside his new partner Ksam, appears. Bowser explains that he needs someone of pure soul to open the door. So he kidnaps, once again, the princess prompting Mario to chase after him. However, he is soon stopped by Toabert who says that his master wants to see Mario as soon as possible. Mario calms himself down and follows Toabert to the laboratory of Professor Toadoc. However, halfway through the Petal Path, Mario and Toabert's way is blocked by a gigantic stone block. Saying that he knows another path, Toabert and Mario take an alternate path which ends up to be a Dead End but Mario finds a Wooden Hammer that he uses to smash the stone block. Surprisingly, however, the stone blocks turns out to be a huge Cleft named Rocker who attacks Mario and Toabert. After his defeat, Rockert shows himself unimpressed but runs away. Eventually, Mario and Toabert reach the lab and Mario meets Professor Toadoc. The professor tells Mario of the tale of the Star Scissors (which makes Mario fall asleep but is taunted by Toabert). Toadoc ends up telling Mario that the Star Door is nearby and the Koopa Troop has recently reached the area. And so, Mario and Toabert go to the Star Door that is blocked by the Koopa Troop. They defeat Bowser's foot soldiers and reach Bowser, Peach and Ksam. Ksam attacks Mario and Toabert but is defeated. This, sadly, gives Bowser the time needed to open the Star Door and enter the Star Ruins. Mario and Toabert chase after Bowser and his troop but fall into a hole. To their surprise, they land in a ruins-like area that Toabert believe to be the ruins of the legendary Star Kingdom. To an even bigger surprise, the two stumble upon a small inhabitated town named Luminheim. There, they meet the Lumin people, ancestors of the Star Council that have protected the Star Scissors for millenia. Grand Master Lumino greets Mario and Toabert but is concerned about the Star Scissors's safety when he hears about Bowser's plan. So, he rushes off to the Scissors's hiding place. Lumina is concerned for her grandfather's welfare and asks Mario to accompany her to the Star Falls where the Star Scissors are hidden. After a small journey, the path to the Star Scissors is, once again, blocked by non-other than Rockert. Mario defeats him again and Rockert runs away swearing revenge on the plumber. Inside the cave, Mario, Toabert and Lumina find Lumino beaten by Bowser and Ksam who have gained control over the Star Scissors. Noticing Mario, Bowser shows his nemesis his new powers by cutting the entire planet into eight pieces and blasting Mario, Toabert, Lumina and Lumino back to Luminheim. Back in town, they notice that "the stars have returned" signifying that the stars are, once again, threated by the powers of evil. Lumino urges Mario to stop Bowser and get the Star Scissors back. Lumina, however, notices that, in order to reach Bowser's Castle, Mario would have to travel the globe which is impossible due to the planet being cut into pieces. She suggests to pull the pleces back together using the World Strings that must have landed somewhere on each of the pieces. Lumina then joins Mario's Group as only Lumin people are able to interact with the World Strings. And so, with the blessing of the Lumin people and two new friends to help him out, Mario sets out on another adventure to save the Princess and the world. In the meantime, Luigi eventually wakes up but stumbles into a huge canyon half asleep. 'Chapter 1: Lumina and the Frog's Curse' Chapter 1 follows Mario and his friends on their quest for the first World String. Their journey takes them to the cursed Koopaville whose inhabitants have all been turned into frogs. 'Chapter 2: The Legend of the Big Chomp-Chomp' Chapter 2 follows Mario and his friends on their quest for the second World String. Their journey takes them to Bone-Dry Valley, a place haunted by the fearsome Big Chomp-Chomp. 'Chapter 3: TBA' 'Chapter 4: TBA' 'Chapter 5: TBA' 'Chapter 6: TBA' 'Chapter 7: TBA' 'Chapter 8: TBA' 'Chapter 9: A Wizard, A Pair of Scissors and The Destiny of The Universe' 'Epilogue: Dawn of the Kingdom of the Stars' 'Characters' Mario is the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody knows him, everybody loves him. He has saved Princess Peach and the land numerous times. However, when Bowser obtains the legendary Star Scissors, and cuts the world into pieces, Mario is up for his biggest adventure yet. Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is a noble and caring princess who is beloved by all of her people. Sadly, she is kidnapped many times by the dreadful Bowser but is rescued everytime by her hero Mario. This time, Bowser needs her to open the Star Door as only the one of pure soul may open it. She ist then held hostage by Bowser who wants to make her his queen once he conquered all the worlds. Bowser, king of all Koopas, is Mario's nemesis and a constant thread to the Mushroom Kingdom. Most of his shemes involve kidnapping Princess Peach and conquering her land. This time, he was approached by a powerful entity named Ksam who tells Bowser of the legendary Star Scissors that bear incredible power. As planned, he believed in the story ... Ksam is a mysterious entity nobody seems to ever heard about. He seems loyal to King Bowser but has plans for the Star Scissors himself. It is showcased on numerous occassions that Ksam is able to possess people. Lumina is a member of the Lumin species, ancestors of the Star Council of the legendary Star Kingdom. She loves her grandfather, the Grand Master Lumino, dearly and constantly worries about his wellfare. However, when Bowser steals the Star Scissors, Lumina accompanies Mario on his journey to repair the world, save Princess Peach and get the Star Scissors back. Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother and a little bit sleepy. While he is a coward most of the time, he has proven himself on many occassions to be at least just as heroic as his famous brother. When he eventually wakes up from his slumber, he falls right into a canyon and ends up in Luminheim where he is told that he just missed his brother with whom he wants to reunite. This prompts Luigi to go on a journey chasing after his older brother. Is he ever going to reuinte with Mario? Toabert is a super-smart, yet arrogant Toad. He thinks less of almost everybody (except Professor Toadoc) and even believes that the only reason Mario is accomplishing anything on his quest is him. He is the self-proclaimed student of Professor Toadoc, although the professor never seems to recognize him. He is able to use Tattle. Madame Bight is a female Chain Chomp that is also known as Big Chomp-Chomp to the people of Every-Dry Dunes. The sandstorms make it seems as if she was gigantic but in fact, isn't any bigger than any other Chain Chomp. She has a huge, admited crush on Mario and tends to swollow him awhole instead of kissing him. She can bust open cracked walls, just like the Bob-Omb partners from Paper Mario and The Thousand-Year Door. Maxie Mole is a laid-back, male Monty Mole who lives on a small island known as Molehill Isle. He is quite lazy and his only desire is for food. This is why he has a huge garden full of vegetable just outside his house. Recently, he discovered a magic string (one of the World Strings) that helps grow endless vegetable. However, a hurricave happened leaving Maxie without food and garden ... He eventually joins Mario's Group and helps out with his special ability Dig which helps reaching switchs or items hidden in otherwise inaccessible rooms. Booster is a male Boo from ????. He was a member of the Cool Boo Troop, a group of super-cool Boos who wouldn't let nobody pass on their way through the forest. He, alongside his team members, had a fight with Mario's Group but got defeated. In panic and fear, Booster ran away and hid himself where no Boo could ever find him. Eventually, he was reached by Mario who wanted to know the location of the World String. Booster then joins Mario to overcome his fears. His special ability is to go through walls for a few seconds. Hammera, known as Hammer Sister to her clan, is a member of the Hammer Clan, a group of free-spirited, monk-like Hammer Brothers who were once part of the Koopa Troop but now seek peace and freedom. Hammera has a rather rebelious nature and is somewhat of a tomboy despite her being the only sister in the clan. Since Hammer Sisters are only born every 100 years, she is somewhat of a celebrity amongst the clan members but only wants to be on her own. This is why she joins Mario's Group: She wants to proof herself to the her brothers. Her special ability is to reach very high and otherwise inaccessible switches. Foofie is a celebrity Foo from Cloud City. Despite living in luxury and being rich, all she wishes for is to do what she wants and not be a celebrity anymore but just Foofie. However, a mysterious person forces her to keep being a celebrity and having concerts, otherwise, something would happen to her crew. She, thanks to Mario, faces that person and finally quits her life as a celebrity to accompany Mario. Her special ability is to transport Mario over gaps and blow keys out of inaccessible areas.